The Monster at the End of This Book
The Monster at the End of This Book was published in 1971 by Golden Press. It was written by Jon Stone and illustrated by Mike Smollin. In this book, Grover is horrified to learn that there is a monster at the end of the book and begs the reader not to finish it, so as to avoid the monster. He uses several methods to try and keep the reader from progressing, including tying the pages shut and cementing them together with bricks. After each page is turned, the results of the failed effort is shown, and Grover tries a new method to keep the reader from turning yet another page. To the amusement and relief of Grover, the monster at the end of the book turns out to be none other than himself. In its first year of publication, the book, which is one of the first to star Grover, sold two million copies. According to an internal Children's Television Workshop newsletter, "this figure, according to publishing sources, is an all-time one-year sales record for a single book." Children's Television Workshop Newsletter. Number 27, February 1, 1973. The book's style, with Grover speaking directly to the reader in comic book-style word balloons, was used in other 1970s and early 1980s Sesame books, including Grover and the Everything in the Whole Wide World Museum (1974), Oscar's Book (1975), Would You Like to Play Hide & Seek in This Book With Lovable, Furry Old Grover? (1976), Big Bird's Red Book (1977) and Lovable Furry Old Grover's Resting Places (1984). A sequel, Another Monster at the End of This Book, was published in 1996. It was also written by Stone and illustrated by Smollin, and features Grover and Elmo as the other monster at the end of the book. In 2006, Random House published an "interactive" version of the book, Please Do Not Open this Book!, which included moving parts and flaps. In 2009, Hinkler Books released the book with a StoryVision DVD adaptation of the book. Grover (Eric Jacobson) narrates the story as a child's hand (played by Edward Dix) turns the pages. Smollin's original art inspires the animation by Neil Goodridge. Australian writer David Sornig considered this book to be his favorite when he was a child, along with Max and Moritz and Yertle the Turtle and Other Stories, in a Book Tweep on Wordsville from October 2009.Book Tweep - David Sornig | Wordsville In his appearance on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, Super Grover 2.0 jumped underneath a desk after seeing the title of the book, as "he was very scared of the book!" Reissues Image:Monster1999jellybean.jpg|1999 Random House Jellybean Books ISBN 0375804013 Image:Monster2000boardbk.jpg|2000 Random House Big Bird's Favorites Board Books ISBN 0375805613 Image:Monster-end-of-book.jpg|2003 Random House A Little Golden Book ISBN 0307010856 Image:Monster2004biglgb.jpg|2004 Random House A Big Little Golden Book ISBN 037582913X Image:2004ReissuePersonalizedCopyCoupon.jpg|A coupon for the personalized copy of the 2004 reissue of the book Image:Book.pleasedonotopen.jpg|2006 Random House Please Do Not Open this Book! ISBN 0375836837 Image:Monsterendofbookdvd.jpg|2009 Hinkler Books Story Vision ISBN 1741812224 Image:Monster-end-book-dvd.jpg|DVD screenshot Translations Image:Grovermonsterboek.jpg| The Netherlands Reviews ::''-- David Sornig, Wordsville Book Tweep, October 23, 2009'' Sources External links *"Monster at End of Book Claims Life of TV's Grover", The Onion. June 2, 1999. *"The Triple Book Review", X-Entertainment. June 7, 2004. Category:Sesame Street Books Category:Little Golden Books Category:Grover Books Category:Jellybean Books Category:Big Bird's Favorites Category:Companion DVD